The Big Time
by HowItIsGreyFace
Summary: A comic conspiracy. There is no signature.
1. Chapter 1

Oh man that's great.

We've never heard the story of what the fuck is going on in that picture or how that person found the picture or who the person is, but I know that you were the first person to give us a link to the original source of the image, so I'm sure it must be great, right?

If it's a link to the original source, it's really great. We need more information about it

Oh man that's great. We've never heard the story of what the fuck is going on in that picture or any information at all, so that's great.

Do you have any proof? Do you have any proof?

I don't have any proof but this is fucking hilarious.

"Why not? I was just being realistic."

Penelope looked like she was still upset about the whole "shove" thing.

"You're being very generous, but if he wants to shove something in your mouth like that I can assure you it would go in with one mighty shove."

"I… I… I've heard worse, you know."

He was still looking a little shocked.

"I'd heard of the Blackwater Incident. They've got a lot of security, even in these early days. If there was some kind of bomb or something, it wouldn't be a good idea to provoke them in the middle of the night, or even just in the middle of the day."

Darien stared at her for a second before responding. "I'm sure that happened once or twice, right? You'd never get away with something like that."

Usagi chuckled. "You know I'm not a fan."

"But it's your choice." He nodded. "So I guess I should give you a little advice," he said, "before you go all 'I'm in love with this chick!' on me and make me hate her."

"Okay?" Usagi giggled. "What do you suggest?"

"Just be nice," I replied. "I'll help you get through that, okay?"

"Yeah!" Usagi grinned. "I've got it! You'll help me look through the stuff and we'll go pick out something you really like. And then you'll give her a blow job and it'll be amazing."

"Sounds like fun," I replied. "Tell you what. We'll do it in the pool or on the deck, whatever you guys want. I'll be the first to know."

"Awesome," Usagi giggled. "That sounds perfect!


	2. Chapter 2

"We are in a position to do more than anyone else can. We have been building our network, our reputation, and our network for over ten years. It is time for us to get really serious about the next phase of our business."

"We are in a position to do more than anyone else can. We have been building our network, our reputation, and our network for over ten years. It is time for us to get really serious about the next phase of our business." The golden dragon says "And you know what that next phase of business looks like?"

and you know what that next phase of business looks like?" the goldfish-gryphon replies "We will make you a mint."

The goldfish-gryphon then turns to goldfish.

"Come on over."

Goldfish is at the door.

The goldfish-gene hypothesis was a popular hypothesis among the scientists who studied the effect of the gene on the goldfish population. It was not until 1982, after all, that the first goldfish in the United States were reported, in Oregon.


	3. Chapter 3

They say, i will kill you so hard it might be better than killing you.

This guy, this was the first person i saw with his friend (a guy who has some connections) playing this game. He is an avid gamer but is no good, he is bad at this game, and was always losing every round he was in. We were playing with this guy and a bunch of friends and we were having a laugh, we are just having fun playing a game we are passionate about. This guy is a really good player, he was just trying to find someone to win. That is when i noticed him, he has his arm crossed and was watching me. He was smiling at me but his face didn't look like that. This guy has his arms crossed and he is watching my movements. I then noticed his friend was in the same position, watching me. They then started to taunt me, saying "you should never lose to them" and other such words. At this point i was really pissed. This game had really started to turn into a joke, but what else can you expect from people who are playing for money?

I'm really looking forward to playing a different game when i get back home!


	4. Chapter 4

can't even take a breath. A few days ago I had this thought, that we were so close to the top. I know now it was all a mistake. All it took was one mistake, one misstep, one misreading of the situation, to see that we can't even get this far. We can't even get this close to the top. All it took was one mistake, one misstep, one misreading of the situation, to see that we can't even get this far.

You can't really blame anybody. The only people who are to blame are us. The only people who are to blame are us.

We're just too complacent. We're just too complacent. We're too complacent.

It's a simple choice, either to play the waiting game or get off the fucking train.

It's a simple choice, either to play the waiting game or get your hands on a pair of hands.

As we await our next episode of "The Bachelorette," you can follow all of the latest spoilers on the show's official social media accounts.


	5. Chapter 5

– "IT IS YOUR CRITICAL TIME" Say it and you're dead.

The only way out is to get a critical hit or a kill and take that big, bad, scary, bad dragon down.

The key here is being decisive and not being impulsive, which means not running away or being too aggressive.

The first time I was attacked I was a little aggressive.

– "I HAD TO GET THIS THING DOWN" Said no one ever.

Now I'm more passive.

I'm not going to try to find a way to make it work. There's no way to make it work."

In an interview with CBS News' "60 Minutes" broadcast on Sunday, Trump suggested that the United States might not defend its allies if they are not paying their fair share.

"The United States can't be the world's policeman anymore if we're not going to pay our fair share," he said. "We can't be the policemen of the world. We're like a bunch of babies."

Trump's comments came amid widespread concerns that Russia hacked the emails of the Democratic National Committee to aid his campaign and that Russia interfered in the presidential election to help Trump.

"Russia, if you're listening, I hope you're able to find the 30,000 emails that are missing," Trump said, referring to the hacked emails. "I think you will probably be rewarded mightily by our press."

But Democrats have said they are not convinced that the Russian government directed the hacking of the DNC emails, which were released and published on WikiLeaks.

Democrats have also accused Trump and his campaign of colluding with Moscow to boost his chances of winning the presidential election.

The White House says the FBI investigation into Russia's attempts to disrupt the presidential election is now being run by career investigators and will be complete soon.

Trump has said he doesn't believe his campaign colluded with Moscow.


End file.
